When September End
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sasuke kehilangan segalanya di bulan september bertahun-tahun lalu dan berharap agar ia tertidur panjang selama bulan september agar ia tak perlu menderita dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menghantuinya. (Note : AU, Boys Love)


**When September End © Yue_aoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : Sasuke.U x Naruto.U**

 **Disclaimer : All of character in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lelaki berambut hitam itu menghembuskan nafas panjang segera setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya.

Energi yang semula mengisi tubuhnya seolah menguap begitu saja dan langkah kakinya yang sedang menapaki bumi seolah kehilangan tenaga hingga ia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk menapak lebih kuat agar ia tidak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Bola mata sehitam langit malam kelam tanpa bintang itu terpejam sesaat dan ia kembali menghembuskan nafas panjang. Rasanya ia ingin memejamkan mata selamanya, setidaknya hingga tiga puluh hari yang akan datang berakhir.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang mendadak menepuk punggung lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan keras hingga lelaki itu menoleh secara refleks dan mengernyitkan dahi, memberi pertanda bahwa ia terganggu dengan tindakan si pirang itu.

Namun si lelaki berambut pirang malah tersenyum tanpa merasa bersalah dan merangkul si lelaki berambut hitam itu dengan erat, "Hey, teme. Kenapa kau? Kelihatannya kau lemas sekali. Baru patah hati?"

Sasuke, si lelaki berambut hitam itu, hanya diam. Dia bahkan tak pernah jatuh cinta dan terlalu takut untuk merasakannya, bagaimana mungkin ia patah hati?

"Ayolah, katakan saja padaku. Kalau kau patah hati, aku akan menemanimu dan mendengarkan ceritamu. Aku sudah expert dalam hal patah hati, lho."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Namun ia merasa ucapan Naruto lucu, namun juga miris di saat yang sama. Apakah dia tidak malu karena dengan bangganya mengatakan kalau dia sudah berpengalaman soal patah hati?

"Dobe."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merasa jengkel dipanggil 'dobe'. Namun sedetik kemudian ia langsung tersenyum lebar seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Ck... karena kau sedang patah hati, kali ini kumaafkan, deh."

Sasuke pada akhirnya memutuskan bersuara. Harga dirinya seolah terinjak jika ia dianggap patah hati meski sebetulnya tidak begitu.

"Aku tidak patah hati, dobe."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat lemas begitu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Aku khawatir padamu."

Sasuke tak mau menjawab. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk bercerita, sekalipun pada Naruto yang merupakan teman terdekatnya sejak ia pindah ke Tokyo.

Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat Naruto berhenti bertanya jika sudah seperti ini. Dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk melakukannya kali ini.

"Ada kedai ramen baru buka di dekat apartemenku. Mau kesana? Kali ini aku yang traktir."

Naruto langsung mengangguk dan memeluk Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang tampak risih.

"Arigatou, teme. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Sasuke merasa malu dan risih karena kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian para pejalan kaki. Namun entah kenapa jantungnya malah berdebar lebih keras dan ia malah merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Naruto.

Mungkin Tuhan berniat memberikan momen kebahagiaan terakhir bagi Sasuke dengan mempertemukannya dengan Naruto secara kebetulan sebelum bulan september yang bagaikan neraka tiba.

.

.

 _ **Summer has come and passed away**_

 _ **The innocent can never last**_

 _ **Wake me up when september ends**_

.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi seraya menatap ayahnya yang seketika bangkit berdiri di tengah-tengah makan malam setelah menatap ponselnya.

Lelaki itu tampak begitu tergesa-gesa dan ia bahkan mengunyah makanan dengan cepat sebelum menelannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap sang ayah.

Fugaku tak menjawab. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di puncak kepala kedua putra nya serta menepuknya dengan lembut. Biasanya ia tidak memberikan sentuhan semacam ini kepada kedua putranya, namun entah kenapa ia malah melakukannya tanpa sadar kali ini.

"Jaga diri kalian berdua baik-baik. Aku akan sangat sibuk dan tak bisa menemui kalian selama beberapa minggu."

Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan mata yang menunjukkan kepolosan. Ia terlihat sedih meski ia tak begitu dekat dengan ayahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa takut meski di sisi lain ia juga mengagumi sang ayah yang merupakan inspektur polisi.

Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darinya, segera menganggukan kepala. Sebagai lelaki remaja dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata, ia jauh lebih memahami kondisi sang ayah saat ini ketimbang Sasuke yang masih seorang bocah berusia enam tahun.

"Memangnya _otou-san_ mau pergi kemana, sih?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih belum mengerti kondisi sang ayah.

Fugaku sudah meninggalkan ruang makan dan menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian dengan sangat tergesa-gesa sehingga tak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Itachi menatap sang adik dengan lembut seraya meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis, " _Otou-san_ pergi menangkap orang jahat."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar penjelasan sang kakak dan merasa semakin bangga pada ayahnya yang terlihat bak pahlawan di matanya. Ia tak tahu kalau hari itu adalah pertemuan terakhir dengan sang ayah. Lelaki itu meregang nyawa beberapa jam setelahnya, setelah peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan teroris menghujaninya.

.

.

 _ **Like my father's come to pass**_

 _ **Seven years has gone too fast**_

 _ **Wake me up when September ends**_

.

.

Sasuke merasa heran ketika ia mendapati lampu depan rumah yang masih belum dinyalakan meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Angin di musim gugur yang agak dingin dibandingkan musim panas yang baru saja berlalu berhembus di sekitar Sasuke dan membuatnya menggigil entah kenapa meski sebetulnya ia tidak kedinginan.

Hari ini Sasuke pulang ke rumah lebih telat dibanding biasanya setelah mengikuti ekskul _taekwondo_ di sekolahnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah dan sebetulnya ia ingin langsung tidur saja, namun ia memiliki janji untuk makan malam bersama Itachi setelah berdoa untuk arwah kedua orang tuanya dengan persembahan di atas meja yang akan disiapkan ltachi.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat dan tanpa disangka tujuh tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian sang ayah yang terjadi di minggu kedua bulan September. Sedangkan ibu Sasuke sendiri meninggal di hari pertama bulan September, sekitar satu bulan setelah melahirkan Sasuke. Wanita itu mengalami komplikasi dan tak pernah sekalipun melihat atau menyentuh putra bungsu yang ia lahirkan serta meninggal setelah menghabiskan satu bulan terakhir di ruang perawatan intensif dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Mungkin terkesan tak masuk akal, namun begitulah fakta yang terjadi di keluarga Sasuke. Bulan September bagaikan sebuah kutukan yang merenggut nyawa anggota keluarga itu.

"Itachi- _nii_ ," Sasuke memanggil karena tak mendapati sang kakak di ruang depan. Di atas meja hanya ada foto kedua orang tua mereka tanpa adanya buah-buahan yang seharusnya diletakkan sebagai persembahan.

Terdapat secarik kertas kecil di atas meja dan Sasuke segera membaca isinya. Kertas itu berisi sebuah pesan dari kakaknya.

 _ **Aku lupa membeli buah. Jadi aku pergi membeli buah di supermarket sebentar.**_

 _ **Kalau kau sudah pulang, makan duluan saja. Aku membuat kari dengan potongan tomat kesukaanmu.**_

Sasuke merasa lebih bersemangat ketika mendengar kata 'tomat'. Itachi bukanlah orang yang sangat bicara, namun lelaki itu memperhatikan apa yang disukai Sasuke. Lelaki itu bahkan menambahkan potongan tomat pada kari yang biasanya hanya dihidangkan dengan kentang, wortel dan daging hanya karena Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat. Itachi bahkan berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk memasak sendiri meski belakangan ini ia mulai sibuk karena sudah mulai bekerja setelah lulus lebih awal dari universitas.

Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju dapur. Perutnya yang sebetulnya sangat keroncongan seolah berteriak untuk minta diisi. Sasuke mengambil sepiring nasi dan mengambil kari yang masih hangat di atas kompor serta menuangkannya ke atas piring nasi.

Mata Sasuke berbinar ketika ia mendapati banyak potongan tomat di atas piring. Sepertinya kali ini lelaki itu memakai lebih banyak tomat dibanding biasanya. Bahkan sepertinya ada lebih banyak tomat ketimbang kentang dan wortel.

Sasuke menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada sebagai bentuk penghormatan terhadap makanan dan ia mulai mengambil sesuap nasi. Nasi hangat yang berpadu dengan kari terasa begitu lezat dan membuat suasana hati Sasuke membaik.

Ia baru saja akan mengangkat sendok berisi nasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut ketika telepon rumahnya mendadak bordering dan ia terpaksa kembali meletakkan sendok ke atas piring. Dalam hati ia menggerutu karena siapapun yang menelpon telah menganggu makan malamnya.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Apakah anda keluarga Uchiha Itachi?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya di seberang telepon.

Insting Sasuke mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, namun ia tetap berusaha tenang dan berpikir logis.

" _Hn._ Saya adiknya."

"Saya dokter dari Rumah Sakit Osaka. Setengah jam yang lalu kakak anda dibawa ke rumah sakit setelah menjadi korban tabrakan yang dilakukan oleh seorang pengemudi mobil dan kami berusaha memberikan pertolongan. "

Raut wajah Sasuke tampak datar meski sebetulnya ia merasa ketakutan. Ia tak ingin kehilangan keluarga terakhir yang dimilikinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Mohon maaf, kami tak berhasil menyelamatkannya. Kakak anda-"

Kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh dokter itu tak lagi terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Telinganya mendadak seolah tuli dan tubuhnya melemas seketika. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi meski ucapan dokter itu bagaikan sebuah angin lalu yang membawa badai.

Dunia Sasuke benar-benar hancur seketika. Tak ada suara atau isakan yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Namun air mata mengalir deras tanpa bisa ia kendalkan. Rasanya ia ingin tertidur panjang hingga bulan September berakhir, atau selamanya jika memungkinkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are**_

 _ **As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends**_

 **.**

 **.**

"Malam ini aku menginap, ya? Boleh, kan?" ucap Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Wajah Naruto terlihat memerah dan tatapannya tak lagi terlihat fokus. Lelaki itu sudah meminum lima kaleng bir dingin yang diambilnya tanpa ijin dari lemari pendingin milik Sasuke dan Sasuke menyesal karena membiarkan Naruto meminum birnya. Semula ia tidak peduli, toh itu juga bir gratis yang diberikan oleh atasannya.

"Hn."

"Benar, nih?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala sebagai respon. Ia sudah terbiasa sendiri dan merasa tidak nyaman jika harus berbagi rumah dengan orang lain, meski hanya satu malam sekalipun. Ia takut kalau ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran orang lain dan tak sanggup jika ia harus sendirian.

Naruto tersenyum dan ia tanpa ragu memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dari belakang, membuat Sasuke terkejut.

" _Arigatou, teme_."

Sasuke tidak menjawab atau setidaknya bereaksi sedikitpun. Ia membiarkan Naruto memeluknya dengan erat dan membagikan sedikit kehangatan pada jiwa nya yang telah membeku bagaikan balok es.

Sasuke tak berani mengakuinya terus terang, namun ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan Naruto dan berharap agar Naruto memeluknya sedikit lebih lama.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Naruto yang menyentuh tubuhnya dan membuat Naruto merasa heran.

" _Teme_?"

Sasuke hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto berkutat dengan seribu tanda tanya yang mengisi benaknya.

Naruto merasa heran karena Sasuke begitu emosional malam ini. Sasuke yang dikenalnya adalah orang yang dingin dan logis, bukan orang yang tampak rapuh dan membutuhkan kehangatan seperti ini.

Naruto tak pernah mengira kalau Sasuke yang biasanya tampak risih jika ia merangkul atau memeluknya malah akan meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas tangan Naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke seolah membiarkannya memeluk lebih lama lagi, dan Naruto melakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summer has come and passed**_

 _ **The innocent can never last**_

 _ **Wake me up when September ends**_

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke membuka matanya dan menancapkan hio serta menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Jantungnya terasa sesak ketika ia menatap foto ibu, ayah dan kakak laki-laki yang telah meninggalkannya.

Sasuke segera berjalan menuju kursi dan meletakkan siku nya di atas meja yang menghadap jendela. Tatapannya terlihat menerawang dan jiwa nya seolah berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan raganya.

Sasuke tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa kedua orang tuanya atau kakaknya tidak membawanya pergi bersama mereka.

Setiap hari Sasuke hanya menjalani kehidupan bagaikan sebuah siklus rutinitas yang membosankan. Ia tak memiliki tujuan pasti dalam hidupnya, bahkan tujuan secara garis besar pun tidak ada.

Sasuke berpikir jika sesungguhnya ia lah pembawa sial di dalam keluarganya hingga kedua orang tua dan kakaknya sampai meninggal. Yang pasti, ibunya meninggal karena melahirka nnya.

Seringkali Sasuke berpikir bagaimana jika ia tidak pernah dilahirkan. Seandainya ia tak pernah lahir, ia yakin ibunya masih hidup sampai detik ini. Ayah dan kakaknya pun mungkin tidak akan meninggal.

Sasuke menatap pemantik api yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk menyalakan lilin. Pemantik api itu tergeletak di atas meja dan Sasuke segera meraihnya serta membuka penutupnya, menatap api berwarna kemerahan.

Ia berpikir bagaimana jika ia membakar apartemennya yang selalu hening? Barangkali akan terasa lebih ramai dengan suara api yang menjalar dan membakar seluruh perabotan. Dan ia sendiri akan berubah menjadi 'Sasuke bakar', entah rasanya akan sama lezat dengan daging bakar pada umumnya atau tidak.

Sasuke segera mengenyahkan pikirannya. Tentu saja ia masih waras untuk tidak melakukannya. Ia memang berniat mati, namun ia tidak akan memilih cara yang akan menyusahkan orang lain.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering dan ia segera menatap nama sang penelpon. Ia sedang tak ingin berbicara, namun ia terpaksa menerima panggilan telepon itu.

"Aku berada di depan apartemenmu, nih. Boleh tolong bukakan pintu untukku?" ucap sang penelpon ketika nada tunggu panggilan berakhir.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk bangkit berdiri dan membukakan pintu untuk sang penelpon.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ring out the bells again**_

 _ **Like we did when spring began**_

 _ **Wake me up when September ends**_

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menekan bel di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Rasa khawatir mulai muncul ketika ia sudah menunggu beberapa menit dan Sasuke tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Apakah lelaki itu baik-baik saja?

Sebetulnya bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mendadak berkunjung seperti ini. Sebetulnya ia sendiri merasa lelah setelah pulang kerja dan ia merindukan kasur empuk di rumahnya. Namun ia memaksakan diri untuk pergi ke apartemen Sasuke demi menemani lelaki itu.

Naruto bukanlah seorang peramal dan ia tak mampu membaca pikiran siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Namun Naruto menyadari ada yang salah pada Sasuke ketika kali terakhir bertemu lelaki itu dan ia merasa sangat khwatir.

Tatapan Sasuke terlihat dingin dan tajam, namun sebetulnya terdapat rasa kesepian dan keputusasaan yang terpancar dari mata lelaki itu. Naruto bisa melihatnya karena ia sendiri juga menyembunyikan rasa kesepian yang mendalam di balik sikap ceria dan konyol yang ia tampilkan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Naruto masih ingat ketika pertama kali ia bertemu Sasuke. Saat itu lelaki itu terlihat dingin dan seolah menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat itu Naruto tak tahu apa yang membuat dirinya berniat mendekati Sasuke terlebih dulu, namun kini ia sadar jika kesepian membuatnya berusaha mendekati orang lain yang juga kesepian seperti dirinya.

Pintu mendadak terbuka dan sesosok lelaki berambut hitam berdiri di depan pintu. Wajah lelaki itu tetap menawan meski terlihat muram, membuat Naruto sesaat terdiam karenanya. Entah sejak kapan Naruto mulai mengamati wajah Sasuke dan merasa nyaman setiap kali iris birunya bisa menangkap wajah itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kebetulan aku sedang ingin mampir sepulang kerja."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia memegang gagang pintu. Khawatir Sasuke berniat menutup pintu, Naruto cepat-cepat menahan pintu dan berkata, "Kau tak membiarkanku masuk?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia segera melepaskan pegangannya dari gagang pintu dan menatap Naruto sekilas. Naruto berpikir kalau Sasuke membiarkannya masuk, maka ia segera masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Pandangan Naruto tertuju pada sebuah meja dengan hio yang masih menyala dan tiga buah foto. Ia merasa penasaran dan memutuskan mendekati meja itu, "Kau mendoakan keluargamu yang sudah meninggal?"

Jawaban dari pertanyaan itu sudah sangat jelas sebetulnya. Orang gila macam apa yang akan memasang foto seseorang dan menyalakan hio untuk berdoa jika orang itu belum meninggal?

" _Hn_."

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada wajah orang-orang yang terlihat di foto itu. Ini kali pertama Naruto melihat wajah kedua orang tua dan kakak Sasuke yang sudah meninggal, dan ia merasa kalau paras wajah Sasuke yang cenderung lembut menurun dari sang ibu. Dan bentuk mata Sasuke juga terlihat sama dengan kakaknya.

"Mereka semua meninggal di bulan yang sama?" tanya Naruto meski ia sadar kalau pertanyaannya cenderung tidak sopan.

Sasuke sedang tak ingin bicara, namun ia tak mau Naruto bertanya lebih banyak. Ia segera menjawab, " _Hn._ Tahun nya berbeda."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada hio yang masih menyala. Sasuke pasti sangt menderita karena kehilangan orang-orang tersayang pada bulan yang sama, hanya saja tahun yang berbeda. Hal itu berarti Sasuke mengalami rasa sakit berkali-kali.

Naruto merasa dirinya beruntung. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tak lama setelah ia dilahirkan dan saat itu ia tak mengerti dan sama sekali tak merasakan rasa sakit karena menghadapi kematian orang yang ia sayangi. Ketika ia sudah cukup besar dan mengerti kalau orang tuanya sudah meninggal, ia hanya merasakan satu kali rasa sakit karena mengetahui fakta yang menyakitkan.

Naruto bersyukur karena ia memutuskan untuk datang malam ini. Ia merasa kasihan hanya dengan membayangkan Sasuke yang memperingati kematian orang-orang yang ia kasihi sendirian.

"Tak kusangka kau ternyata menakjubkan, _teme_."

Sasuke terkejut hingga ia menoleh dan menatap Naruto, " _Hn?_ Kepalamu terbentur di perjalanan, _dobe_?"

"Tidak. Kau hebat, tahu. Aku kagum dengan kemampuanmu menghadapi semuanya sendirian."

Naruto tak biasanya memuji Sasuke begini, dan Sasuke merasa tidak nyaman dengan pujian berlebihan. Tahun pertama mereka berteman diawali dengan persaingan berlebihan dan saling meledek satu sama lain. Ia tak pernah menduga kalau pujian akan dilontarkan padanya oleh sang _rival_.

Katanya, orang yang akan meninggal biasanya melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sasuke merasa takut kalau Naruto mungkin akan meninggalkannya tak lama lagi. Jika itu terjadi, Sasuke akan benar-benar runtuh karena satu-satunya pilar yang menyangganya telah roboh.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, _dobe_."

Ucapan Sasuke terdengar sangat pelan seolah bergumam. Naruto bahkan tak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya bisa melihat bibir Sasuke bergerak seolah sedang mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau bilang apa, _teme_?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong. Aku lihat bibirmu bergerak-gerak."

"Kau salah lihat, _dobe_."

"Tidak mungkin. Mataku baik-baik saja, tuh."

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Naruto, membuat mata Naruto membulat seketika karena merasa heran.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke bersikap emosional malam ini. Ia berniat mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto yang memperhatikan dirinya. Dan ia secara refleks meletakkan kedua jarinya sebagai ganti dari sentuhan lembut di kepala karena teringat akan seseorang yang pernah begitu sering meletakkan jarinya di kening.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Here comes the rain again**_

 _ **Felling from the stars**_

 _ **Drenched in my pain again**_

 _ **Becoming who we are**_

 **.**

 **.**

Triliunan tetesan air jatuh secara bersamaan membasahi bumi, menimbulkan suara tetesan yang begitu keras.

Berhari-hari telah berlalu dan saat ini merupakan pertengahan September. Entah kenapa bulan September terasa begitu lama dibandingkan bulan-bulan lainnya. Sasuke bahkan sampai harus memaksa dirinya lebih keras hanya untuk sekadar menjalani aktifitas sehari-hari.

Kafe tempat Sasuke bekerja paruh waktu untuk memainkan piano saat ini lebih ramai dibandingkan biasanya. Kebanyakan pengunjung memilih bersantai di dalam kafe untuk menikmati secangkir kopi ketimbang berjalan di tengah hujan menuju kemanapun tujuan mereka.

Jemari Sasuke tak berhenti menari diatas tuts-tuts hitam putih itu. Ia tak peduli jika tak ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Toh ia dibayar berdasarkan durasi bekerja, bukan berdasarkan jumlah pengunjung yang menyaksiknnya.

Namun tanpa sengaja iris _onyx_ Sasuke menangkap pengunjung yang berada di sudut ruangan. Pengunjung itu terdiri dari pasangan suami istri yang tampaknya berusia pertengahan tiga puluhan dengan dua anak kecil. Anak yang lebih besar duduk sambil menelungkup di meja, sedangkan anak yang lebih kecil terlihat tidur sambil bersandar pada tubuh kakaknya di kursi, benar-benar pemandangan yang manis.

Sasuke berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkannya, namun ia merasa cemburu pada keluarga itu. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu yang selama ini dianggap sebagai sosok yang lembut dan penyayang. Dan ia tak lagi memiliki ayah atau kakak, berbeda dengan bocah kecil yang menurutnya sangat beruntung itu.

Fokus Sasuke hampir hilang dan ia hampir salah menekan tuts piano. Ia beruntung karena segera tersadar dan cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan pada tuts piano.

Jemari Sasuke kembali menari di atas tuts piano dengan ditemani tetes hujan dan rasa sakit yang menghujaninya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **As my memory rests**_

 _ **Never forgets what I lost**_

 _ **Wake me up when September ends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat. Ia tak suka melihat wajah tampan lelaki itu terus menerus muram. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali ia menyadari arti yang sesungguhnya dari sorot mata Sasuke yang tampak dingin. Sasuke tak pernah bercerita apapun dan Naruto tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang sesungguhnya dialami lelaki itu, dan Naruto berpikir untuk mengobati luka hati lelaki itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kuperhatikan belakangan ini kau tampak muram, _teme_?"

Sasuke terkejut karena Naruto menyadarinya. Padahal tak pernah ada seorangpun yang pernah menyadarinya sebelumnya. Orang-orang mengatakan kalau wajahnya selalu tampak datar dan ia pikir ia telah membungkus emosinya dengn baik dibalik wajah datarnya.

Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto akan memintanya bercerita jika ia mengatakan kalau ia tak baik-baik saja. Namun ia tak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan dengan kata-kata, karena itulah ia memutuskan untuk menggeleng.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Aku sangat yakin kalau kau terlihat jauh lebih buruk sejak awal bulan ini, _teme_ , Memangnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" ujar Naruto meski sebetulnya ia merasa tidak enak karena menguak kebohongan Sasuke secara langsung. Biasanya ia akan berpura-pura percaya, namun tidak dengan kali ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Kau bohong, _teme_!" seru Naruto dengan jengkel.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Ia merasa sedang ditelanjangi oleh Naruto, namun di sisi lain ia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan Naruto. Ia merasa diriny egois, namun ia mulai menginginkan keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Tentu saja ini urusanku! Mana bisa aku merasa tenang kalau sahabatku sedang tidak baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke merasa Naruto adalah orang terbodoh yang pernah ia temui. Mengapa lelaki itu harus merasa tidak tenang meski bukan dirinya yang sedang menglami masalah? Atau mungkin juga Naruto hanya terlalu baik. Bodoh dan baik hanya memiliki perbedaan yang sangat tipis.

"Aku hanya ingin bulan September berakhir," gumam Sasuke dengan suara yang pelan, namun cukup keras untuk didengar Naruto.

"Mengapa?"

Sasuke hanya diam. Otaknya tak berhasil merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menjawab Naruto. Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai bicara dan kesulitan untuk menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan menunggu jawaban, namun mulut lelaki itu tetap terkatup. Naruto teringat kalau Sasuke kehilangan semua keluarganya di bulan September dan barangkali itulah alasan lelaki itu terlihat muram sejak awal bulan.

Naruto tak memaksa Sasuke untuk bercerita padanya, namun ia berharap agar ia bisa menjadi mentari yang sanggup melelehkan es di atas danau yang tampak tebal namun sebetulnya sangat dingin dan rapuh. Ia merasa sangat ingin merengkuh Sasuke dan berbagi kehangatan padanya.

Naruto tak peduli kalau Sasuke mungkin akan merasa risih. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat.

"Aku menyayangimu, _teme_."

Sasuke tersentak dan ia begitu terkejut hingga tubuhnya seolah membeku seketika hingga ia tak mampu bergerak. Ucapan Naruto membuatnya terkejut setengah mati, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap menjawab pernyataan lelaki itu dengan sebuah pernyataan tanpa suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Summer has come and passed**_

 _ **The innocent can never be last**_

 _ **Wake me up when September ends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap daun-daun yang berguguran melalui jendela kafe. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan langit masih cukup terang sehingga Sasuke bisa melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dan orang yang sesekali berlalu lalang.

Atensi Sasuke tertuju pada daun yang berjatuhan di atas aspal satu demi satu. Namun ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Naruto. Belakangan ini ia mulai lebih sering mengharapkan keberadaan lelaki itu dan diam-diam ia berharap agar Naruto menelpon dan mengunjungi rumhnya.

Sasuke berpikir bagaimana jika seandainya Naruto menjadi kekasihnya dan tinggal bersama serta membangun sebuah keluarga bersama jika memungkinkan. Namun di sisi lain Sasuke merasa takut. Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar pembawa sial yang menyebabkan siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya meninggal?

Sasuke bukanlah seorang lelaki yang sangat kuat secara emosional. Di balik wajah dinginnya, ia menyimpan ketakutan yang besar. Bagaimana jika ia terlanjur nyaman dengan Naruto dan ia harus kehilangan lelaki itu karena hal-hal yang berada di luar kendalinya? Ia tak tahu apakah ia masih sanggup melanjutkan hidupnya jika ia kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Sasuke tak begitu yakin apakah ia jatuh cinta dengan Naruto atau tidak, yang jelas ia merasa nyaman dan menginginkan presensi Naruto. Ia merasa bulan September yang sebelumnya terasa bagaikan neraka kini mulai terasa sedikit lebih baik berkat Naruto.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering dan seulas senyum seketika muncul ketika Sasuke menatap nama sang penelpon.

"Ada apa, _dobe_?" ucap Sasuke dengan antusiasme yang tersembunyi di balik intonasi suaranya yang tetap sinis seperti biasa.

"Selamat sore, apakah anda keluarga dari Uzumaki Naruto?"

Perasaan Sasuke mendadak terasa tidak enak. Ia merasa bagaikan _déjà vu_ ketika mendengar pertanyaan sang penelpon. Ia pernah mendengar pertanyaan yang serupa dan ia kehilangan seseorang yang ia cintai saat itu. Ia berharap kali ini akan berbeda.

"Bukan, saya temannya. Naruto sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Bisakah anda segera datang ke rumah sakit T sekarang juga? Kereta yang ditumpangi teman anda mengalami kecelakaan dan teman anda adalah satu-satunya korban selamat."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia merasa khawatir karena Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, namun setidaknya ini bukanlah sebuah kabar duka. Ia tidak kehilangan Naruto.

"Ya, saya akan segera kesana."

Sasuke kehilangan ketenangan yang selama ini dipertahankannya. Ketika ia sudah selesai bicara, ia segera mematikan telepon dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Ia begitu khwatir dan berharap dapat segera melihat lelaki yang membuat perasaannya tak karuan belakangan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terasa begitu lama dan setiap detik dilalui Sasuke dengan rasa takut dan khawatir yang mengisi benaknya. Sudah tak terhitung berapa ribu kali ia menatap ke arah lelaki yang dicintainya dengan perasaan miris, namun membuatnya nyaman karena setidaknya bisa menatap lelaki itu sebanyak yang ia inginkan.

Menurut dokter, Naruto mengalami patah kaki dan cedera tulang punggung sehinga harus menjalani operasi dengan kemungkinan lumpuh. Dan saat itu Sasuke segera menandatangani surat persetujuan sebagai penjamin Naruto dengan harapan Naruto dapat segera ditangani.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya lemas dan ia takut ketika ia mendengar vonis dokter. Jika seandainya Naruto menjadi lumpuh sekalipun, ia tak akan berpaling dari lelaki itu sedetikpun. Sasuke tak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan Naruto selama ia bisa bersama lelaki itu. Namun ia takut hanya dengan membayangkan kesedihan yang akan dirasakan Naruto jika mengetahui apa yang terjadi padanya.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke lagi-lagi tertuju pada Naruto yang sedang terbaring. Kelopak mata lelaki itu bergerak-gerak dan Sasuke segera mendekat. Ia tak ingin Naruto berpikir kalau ia sendirian di rumah sakit tanpa kehadiran seorangpun di sisinya.

Pada akhirnya iris _sapphire_ Naruto terbuka sebelum ia segera menyipitkan matanya dan mendapati Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit, namun sudut bibirnya terangkat secara refleks dan membentuk seulas senyum.

" _Te….me_ …"

Suara Naruto terdengar pelan dan lirih, namun entah kenapa terdengar begitu jelas bagi Sasuke.

"Beristirahatlah, _dobe_. Kau baru saja menjalani operasi."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku ingin berbincang denganmu, _teme_."

"Nanti saja," tolak Sasuke dengan nada setengah memaksa. "Aku akan mendengarkan apapun yang ingin kau katakan nanti."

"Aku ingin sekarang," sahut Naruto dengan nada memaksa.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti memaksa. Tak biasanya Naruto sampai bersikeras begini, maka apapun yang ingin dikatakannya pasti adalah sesuatu yang penting.

" _Hn._ Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, _teme_."

Sasuke begitu terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Ia seolah akan meledak dengan hormon _endorphin_ yang mendadak meningkat drastis hingga ia sampai harus mengulum sudut bibirnya dan menahan diri agar tak tersenyum lebar.

Ketika ia sudah berhasil sedikit menenangkan dirinya, Sasuke berkata dengan wajah merona, "Kau… kenapa? Sejak kapan?"

Naruto ingin tertawa hanya dengan melihat reaksi Sasuke. Lelaki itu biasanya bersikap dingin, namun lelaki itu tampak gugup hingga wajahnya memerah. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Sasuke, namun pertama kalinya ia melihat sisi manis dari Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki yang maskulin tercoreng karena dirinya malah terlihat malu-malu. Tanpa ragu ia mendekati wajah Naruto meski jantungnya berdebar keras dan nafasnya terasa sesak.

Sasuke segera mengecup bibir Naruto dan merasakan bibir Naruto yang cukup lembut meskipun tidak begitu lembap. Ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto, mendadak ia bergairah untuk melumat bibir lelaki itu dan bertukat saliva. Namun ia segera menahan diri mengingat Naruto sedang berada di rumah sakit.

Jantung Naruto berdebar begitu keras dan pipinya terasa begitu panas. Rasa sakit yang semula ia rasakan sedikit menghilang hormon _endorphin_ yang meningkat.

Rasanya Naruto merasa sedikit menyesal karena telah mengatakannya karena berpikir kalau ia mungkin tk akan sempat mengatakannya nanti. Namun kini ia tersadar kalau kata-katanya mungkin saja akan membebani Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _dobe_."

Sasuke begitu yakin dan percaya diri saat mengatakannya. Ia mengerti kalau kata 'suka' dan 'cinta' memiliki makna berbeda dan pada umumnya lelaki manapun tak akan mengatakan 'cinta' dengan mudah. Namun ia yakin akan perasaan yang ia rasakan terhadap Naruto dan ia ingin Naruto mengetahuinya.

Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia merasa senang karena ada seseorang yang menyayanginya. Dan seandainya ia akan pergi saat inii, ia tak akan pergi tanpa siapapun di sisinya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan ia tertawa serta mengusap wajah Sasuke, "Padahal maksudku aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang 'sahabat'. Tapi setidaknya kini aku tahu kalau kau memiliki perasaan padaku dan kita berdua memiliki orientasi yang sama."

Semtuhan Naruto selalu terasa hangat dan membuat perasaan Sasuke lebih nyaman. Naruto tetap tersenyum dan tertawa seperti biasa, namun ia merasa kalau Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya meski lelaki itu menatap wajahnya. Ia sudah cukup lama mengenal Naruto hingga menyadari kalau kali ini Naruto tak menatap matanya secara langsung.

"Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau mau melakukan sesuatu untukku, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Tentu saja ia akan melakukan apapun yang diminta Naruto. Seandainya itu adalah hal yang sulit, ia akan tetap berusaha melakukannya.

"Tentu saja, selama tidak melanggar hukum."

Naruto tak melepaskan sentuhannya dari wajah Sasuke. Ia merasa senang karena dapat bersentuhan dengan Sasuke yang juga tak tampak keberatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Aku ingin kau tahu kalau kau tidak lagi sendirian, _teme_. Kalau kau kesepian, aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya karena aku juga sama sepertimu. Jadi, aku ingin kau bahagia," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan menepuk wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke terkejut ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Sejak dulu ia merasa kalau Naruto mungkin sebetulnya juga kesepian meski terlihat sangat ceria dan baik pada semua orang yang ditemuinya. Namun ia tak mengira kalau Naruto benar-benar merasakan kesepian seperti dirinya.

Sasuke merasa heran karena Naruto menginginkan kebahagiaannya. Ia pikir Naruto akan meminta sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Namun ia menganggukan kepala karena saat ini ia telah menemukan kebahagiaannya, yakni Naruto.

"Aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku," ucap Sasuke. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan Naruto yang menyentuh wajahnya arena ia tak berani menyetuh bagian lain dari tubuh lelaki itu. Ia takut kalau lelaki itu akan merasa kesakitan.

"Syukurlah. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Senyum masih menghiasi bibir Naruto. Ia merasa lega mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Kekhawatirannya terhadap Sasuke telah sirna dan ia telah siap menjalani apa yang memang telah menjadi takdirnya, sebuah takdir yang akan dialami oleh setiap manusia, tak peduli seperti apapun keadaannya.

Iris _sapphire_ Naruto perlahan terpejam dan bibirnya tersenyum. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah senyum Sasuke dan hal itu membuatnya merasa benar-benar bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Like my father's come to pass**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Twenty years has gone so fast**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wake me up when September ends**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wake me up when September ends**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wake me up when September ends**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Air mata Sasuke mengalir segera setelah ia memasuki apartemennya meski ia sama sekali tak menangis atau setidaknya meneteskan air mata sejak dokter memvonis bahwa Naruto telah meninggal hingga ketika ia berada di atas kapal untuk membuang abu kremasi Naruto di laut.

Sasuke telah berjanji kalau ia akan bahagia pada Naruto, maka ia harus terlihat bahagia selama 'jasad' Naruto masih utuh demi menjaga janjinya.

Namun pada akhirnya pertahanan Sasuke runtuh ketika ia memasuki apartemennya. Air mata mengalir ketika ia menatap sekeliling dan mengingat setiap momen yang ia habiskan bersama Naruto yang kala itu begitu menjengkelkan namun membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna dengan keceriaan lelaki itu.

Namun pada akhirnya cahaya sang mentari perlahan meredup hingga akhirnya kehilangan cahaya dan awan gelap kembali muncul. Dan kali ini, tak ada lagi mentari atau setidaknya bintang yang memberikan setitik cahaya di kegelapan langit malam dengan awan hitam yang gelap.

Sasuke semakin yakin jika dirinya adalah pembawa sial bagi siapapun yang berada di sekelilingnya. Dua puluh tahun terasa begitu cepat sejak kematian lelaki pertama di dalam keluarganya, yakni sang ayah. Kemudian disusul oleh sang kakak dan kini lelaki yang dicintainya pun meninggalkannya.

Iris _onyx_ Sasuke tertuju pada ponselnya dan ia menatap tanggal yang tertera. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir di bulan September dan seharusnya ia merasa lega karena bulan September telah berakhir. Namun ia benar-benar telah kehilangan segalanya hingga tak sanggup lagi menjalani bulan-bulan selanjutnya dalam kesendirian.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah botol plastik besar berisi pil-pil obat tidur dan segera menuangnya hingga pil-pil itu memenuhi telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan tak menghitung berapa jumlahnya dan segera memasukkan pil itu ke dalam mulutnya dan meminum air dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak.

Rasa kantuk yang berat mendadak menyerang Sasuke dan seluruh energinya seolah tersedot entah kemana. Ia segera memejamkan matanya meski saat itu ia sedang berdiri dan tak peduli jika tubuhnya tumbang dan menghantam lantai yang dilapisi tikar _tatami_. Barangkali ia akan terbangun ketika bulan September telah berakhir, atau mungkin tertidur dalam keabadian.

 **-** _ **The End-**_

* * *

 ** _Author's Note :_**

* * *

Sebenarnya ini kali pertama aku buat songfict & sebenarnya ini entry untuk salah 1 event di wattpad.

Rasanya cerit ini masih jelek & sejujurnya aku juga merasa kalau 'feel' nya kurang dapet.

Sejujurnya lagu ini bukan favoritku, sih. Tapi berhubung harus buat songfict & dari semua pilihan cuma ini lagu yang paling familiar, akhirnya aku pilih lagu ini.

Awalnya aku berencana ngebuat happy ending, tapi berhubung ini lagu mengenai perpisahan, rasanya aneh kalau dibuat happy ending. Akhirnya aku buat jadi sad ending.


End file.
